dcau_g1fandomcom-20200214-history
Decepticons
Decepticons (ディセプティコン, Diseputikon) are one of the primary factions in the DC Universe. They are typically concerned with such things as conquering Cybertron, defeating the Autobots, amassing large quantities of energon, Obtaining the powers of the AllSpark, developing powerful weaponry, and beating people up. Not necessarily in that order. Unlike the Autobots, whose leader is a Prime bearing a Matrix, the Decepticons are led by the most powerful of their ranks. This tends to cause some conflict, given how generally every Decepticon thinks that they're the most powerful. Also, the Decepticons are not exactly the most compassionate beings in the universe, but not all fight for greed. More than a few have a sense of honor, while others believe that Cybertron would be better protected by aggressive expansion. Their maiship known as an Decepticon starship called The Nemesis. Kaon is also an Decepticon-controlled city-state at the south pole of Cybertron. "The Decepticons are a malevolent race of robot warriors, brutal and merciless. The Decepticons are led by a single undeviating goal: total domination of the universe." :——Narrator, Secret Files of Teletraan II. History The Decepticons began life as a line of military hardware robots created by the Quintessons, alongside the consumer goods robots that would become the Autobots. It is unknown exactly what role the military hardware robots played in the eventual rebellion of the robots against their creators; the only ones seen to participate in the conflict were the Autobots' ancestors, led by A-3, but given their fighting ability, the proto-Decepticons seem like they would have made logical soldiers in the fight. Following the defeat of the Quintessons and their exile from Cybertron, a brief period of peace descended, before the base differences between the two breeds of robot led to the outbreak of conflict. Lusting for power, the Decepticons, as they now called themselves, rallied under a leader and began a war with the peaceful Autobots, who proved unable to match their inborn military skills. After the fall of several successive Autobot leaders, the heroic robots turned to stealth, and invented the art of transformation; with this edge, Zeta Prime defeated the Decepticons' leader, ending the war and ushering in the prosperous Golden Age of Cybertron. Over time, the defeated Decepticons married transformation technology with robot-mode flight powers, leading to the creation of Megatron around nine million years ago. Gathering like-minded warriors like the loyal Soundwave, the emotionless Shockwave and the young upstart Starscream, and brain-washing others into his service with the Robo-Smasher, Megatron slew Zeta Prime and reignited the war. Against the Autobots under the command of new leader Optimus Prime, the protracted warfare ran for five million years, draining Cybertron dry of energy and forcing the Transformers to seek new power sources on other planets. When Optimus Prime's best and brightest departed on this quest aboard a spacecraft, Megatron's elite followed them in a spacecraft of his own, and the battle that erupted led to a crash-landing on prehistoric Earth that entombed all the combatants in stasis for four million years. Synopsis Known Decepticons *Megatron/Galvatron *Reflector **Viewfinder **Spyglass **Spectro *Soundwave/Soundblaster **Laserbeak **Ravage **Rumble **Frenzy **Buzzsaw **Ratbat **Slugfest **Overkill *Shockwave *Lugnut *Demolishor *Blitzwing *Astrotrain *Seekers **Starscream **Skywarp/Cyclonus **Thundercracker/Scrounge **Sunstorm **Dirge **Thrust **Ramjet **Slipstream *Combaticons **Onslaught **Brawl **Swindle **Blast Off **Vortex ***Bruticus *Insecticons **Sharpshot **Hardshell **Kickback *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Hook **Mixmaster **Scrapper **Scavenger **Bonecrusher **Long Haul ***Devastator *Stunticons **Motormaster **Dead End **Breakdown **Wildrider **Drag Strip ***Menasor *Sweeps *Runamuck *Runabout *Octane *Trypticon *Mindwipe *Skullcruncher *Wierdwolf *Apeface *Snapdragon *Triggerhappy *Misfire *Slugslinger *Scoroprus *Pounce *Wingspan *Sixshot *Savacons **Razorclaw **Rampage **Headstrong **Divebomb **Tantrum **Predaking *Terrorcons **Hun-Gurr **Rippersnapper **Sinnertwin **Cutthroat **Blot ***Abominus Notes & Trivia *... Category:Transformer Factions Category:Decepticons Category:Villains